


[Song] Crowley

by akikotree, mybeanieandme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Filk, M/M, Music, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: A loving rewrite of "Jolene" by Dolly Parton, lyrics by Mybeanieandme, recorded by Akikotree. Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Song] Crowley

  


## Streaming

## Duration

2 minutes, 38 seconds 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Crowley%20\(with%20apologies%20to%20Dolly%20Parton's%20Jolene\).mp3) | **Size:** 1.18 MB 

## Lyrics

Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley,  
I’m begging of you please come be my man,  
Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley,  
I’ve waited for as long as I can.

Your beauty is beyond compare,  
With flaming locks of auburn hair,  
With plaid skin and eyes yellow serene,  
Your wide and fanged and toothy grin,  
Your swaggered walk with hips so thin,  
I cannot exist without you,  
Crowley. 

I see you in the summer clouds,  
I’m afraid to speak out loud,  
Whenever those Arch Angels  
come to call. 

It’s so easy to understand,  
Why you should be my demonic man,  
You don’t know what you mean to me,  
Crowley.

Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley,  
I’m begging of you please come be my man,  
Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley,  
I’ve waited for as long as I can.

Of all the millennia of men,  
I know I shall never love again,  
You’re the only one for me,  
Crowley. 

I know this news is enough to stun,  
Should have brought this up in ’41  
You’re my stars, moon and sun. 

Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley,  
I’m begging of you please come be my man,  
Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley,  
I’ve waited for as long as I can.  
Crowley, Crowley. 


| 

cover created by Barbex  
  
---|---


End file.
